The Beginning
by FallAngel
Summary: My own version of The Takumi-kun Series,  and what better place to start then at the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Takumi-kun: The Beginning (Prolog)**

_Hum.. So, hi there stranger.. I'm fairly new when it comes to Takumi.. I've watched the movies but not read the manga, but I thought I would give this a shot anyway.. However, this is not my first time to take up fan fiction, all though I haven't written in years..and please do note that I'm not a native english speaker! Anyway, I hope you guys might be interesting in following this story.. I'm just gonna run and hide for now_

The world is spinning around him, a world with laughter, smiles and a world that soon will be filled with footsteps that echoes across the gray white hall with an almost terrible loud sound. The sound of people, the sound of fear bouncing across on the walls. He shots his eyes tightly for a second, and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but this is a world he has no wishes of being in.

And yet, he is here after is forcing himself to become something living, something that can perhaps become something that can look like a person one day, and not just an empty shell walking around. After everything that has happened last summer,he is putting the events behind him, and making a fresh start here or that was just simply what he has tried convincing himself when he had packed and unpacked his back for the eleventh time. Here he is, despite everything. At this boy school of all places. He laughed quietly to himself for a moment. He hadn't even bothered learning the name of the place. But it was far away, just where he wanted to be. Far away from crying mothers, from dead brothers and whispering friends. Far away where none knew who he really was.

A couple of boys runs past him in light blue jacks and white shirts with their ties moving as they runs across the hall laughing. In less then a second they are gone, and he is not gripping on to his school bag, suffocation the fear inside of him, he is not letting his breath shake for the smallest second and defiantly not feeling that lightness. The need to make himself smaller and invisible. He isn't, end of story his mind tries, knowing it is as far from the truth as a person could get.

No, he was putting this behind him. He straighten up and walks towards the way the boys has rushed past him a moment ago. He can do this. A faint, uncertain smile runs across his face but disappear just as quickly as it came. He snorts before opening the black wooden door to the class room. Who was he kidding? He was Takumi after all, and there was no way he could change himself or remove the scars that were now tainted in his heart, just by going far far away. He sights as he closes the door behind him and walks to the first empty desk in the back,where he hopes none would take words fresh start seems to have flown out of the window has quickly as they had come.

But he didn't notice the elder, taller boy who had sat by the window with a book in his lap. He didn't notice the way he had looked at him, watched with wide eyes as the fear had creeps across his face, as his hand had shook or the way a sadness had filled his eyes a second later. Not hade he missed the look of hope disappearing from the younger boy's face, that had been replaced by just an empty black cold brown look. He didn't notice the small smile spreading across the boy's face, nor the warm look as he watched him enter the classroom.

He simply didn't noticed..

**Takumi-kun: The Beginning**

**– Chapter 1 -**

**Moving in**

The usually clean room was now filled with big brown boxes, spread across the floor marked with things like "books" and "cloths". Apart from that it looked like a normal student room, if you just ignored the all too well made bed where a big black bag was lying on the covers on the made bed. Everything in the room was messy with things scattered across the room, that belonged to the other person who was currently in to hurry of moving out, and hadn't still bother to pack, so apart from the not so messy bed. apart from that little detail it looked like normal.

Usually people wouldn't have noticed, they would have shrugged and moved on, but in the now messy room the all to well made bed, it kind of stuck out a little bit. Not enough to be noticed if you weren't looking too closely which none really did when it came to this room, at least not Takumi Hayama's part of the room, none really put any effort into noticing. Just like the boy who was sitting with his back against the plain white wall, with his hand in his head. His usually blue jacket was thrown over the chair and his hair where not even the slightest hair would normally be laying out of place was now sticking in all directions, like someone had been pulling and pulling and the hair was not sticking in protest.

Takumi sighted as he look across at the mess his room mate had created, and his glance travelled to the boxes and the fell on the made bed in what used to be his door room. Soon someone else would be rushing in and unpacking all of their stuff, scattering them over floor and the bed and even the desk and soon there would no longer be any trace or even the smallest hint that this room used to belong to him. Soon even that little detail, the made bed would be gone, that seemed to sticking out too much. No traces would be shown of the fact that he had been here a whole year now, all thought it felt a lot longer then that.

This had been his place, his spot, his safe heaven, until now. Until that note had been place on the board, saying that they would all change room this semester, that he would be moving to the wood cottage on the north side of the school, until the little note had said two small words, one tiny name that would change his life, even in ways he didn't know. That damned note that said, Giichi Saki.

His quite school day had quickly, in a matter of hours, been turned into not so quite The gossip had been spread after then he had thought, and for some reason, everybody soon knew about the strange, quite and almost angry young boy that know had any notice of being friends with, the boy who would soon move in with Gii. All where he went people seemed to be whispering about him in the hall ways, in the class rooms, even the library seemed to be unable to stay quite. He had seen a couple of them point at him and whispering Among all of those whispers and looks that name had keep coming back and back, almost hunting him,Gii

He knew how Gii was, he had seen him a couple of times in the corridors, crossed paths with him on his ways to his classes, always with a book clued to his hands, with a small smile on his face has if he knew some big secrets that none else knew, every time he had seen him. And there was something about the way he walked, straight, with steps filled with so much confidence. And yet, he was one of those people who scared Takumi the most, the ones who seems like they would reach out to him at any moment,

"It's time" a voice came from the door, making Takumi jump. His old room mate was glancing at him oddly. He knew that look, he always got that look from everyone and it was one of those looks that people had quickly learn meant to just leave him be. And yet, his room mate was behaving strange.

Takumi remained silent as he stood up and picked up´ the black duffel back on the bed. Someone would come and move the boxes to his new room, that much he was aware of. Quietly, without saying a word and not glancing at the boy who was starring at him, he left. Just like that. There was no point in pretending to be something he simply wasn't and he knew the guy has just wanted to get him out of there. Why pretended to care when he simply just wanted to be left alone, they both knew it, and as Takumi headed towards his new room, there was no sadness of parting that lingered in his heart. No feelings of goodbyes or pain. Nothing, and perhaps that was for the best, as it always had been.

The old wooden door shrieked loudly as he opened it. Okay, that was defiantly going to annoy him for the rest of the year, and all of thoughts of how to sneak in and out quietly vanished into thin air. Somehow he doubted that this door would co-operate with him on this, and if he started trying to fix it, Gii would certainly start to wonder what he was up to, and for some reason, he felt the need not to make himself seem even odder and stranger at least his new room-mate.

He put the thoughts of the loud door away only to almost drop his the bag he held in his hand as he stopped in front of the beds. The beds that where hardly a meter a part from each other. This was going to be a problem a too. He scanned the rest of the room quickly, two desks stood at each separate corner next to the beds with a close next to them, and not close the door meet both of them. Too close. The idea of redecorating and moving his bed away started forming in his head as but quickly got irrupted as the door shrieked once again. He quickly moved away and started to pack up the things he had in his back, hasty.

A tall, broad shouldered with dark brown hair stepped in, smiling. As if he belonged right there he brushed past Takumi and took the bed closest to the window and started unpack. " We meet at least"

Takumi glanced at him but didn't reply, as he picked up a book and placed it on the desk.

"I'm Giichi Saki" He went closer to Takumi, as if to say hello.

"I know" Takumi said shortly, and stepped over to his closet, turning his back towards Gii and started hanging shirts and jackets that he had in his hands.

Gii seemed not to take offense by the cold gesture."I guess the rumors where true after all" The smile was back again and even thought Takumi didn't move an inch as a gesture that he had heard, it was still there.

"Rumours?" He raised an eye brown that he knew Gii couldn't see."You're going have to be a bit more specific then that, since there seem to be a lot of those going around at the moment"

"The Human Phobia" The words seemed to have left Gii's mouth so soft and quickly, and he made It sound like it was the most normal thing in the world, like everyone had it, and that smile was still lingering on his face as it looked at Takumi's back.

Takumi froze in his place, and suddenly he was all to well aware of how small and tight this new room was, and how close Gii was standing. "Human Phobia?" It took almost everything he had not to stutter but there was so mistake in the shaky breaths that was leaving his lungs.

"Oh just a little word I made up. Most people have a phobia of some sort, some are hardly aware of it, and there are even them with those types that simply don't have names. " He strolled back to his bed and picked up his own back"

"How nice" Takumi muttered under his breath, too low for Gii to here,that feeling of suffocation was getting worse by the second and his thoughts quickly travelled to the shrieking door. "Sorry, but I forgot something in my old room" He turned around and in a couple of seconds he had opened the door and rushed out on the trail, away and even as he came closer to the school grounds near his old door room, he didn't stop.

His breath was coming out in white puffs and his legs where screaming in protest but he didn't stop. He couldn't, not until that feeling went away. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a rock, and he fell to the ground, hard. Last thing he could hear before the darkness overtook him, was a younger boys low voice, whispering to someone.

"Is this Him?

"Yup, that's Saki's new room-mate"

The boy who had thrown the rock nodded and a smile crept creepy across his face."Good, now let's make him regret that, shall we?" Together they lifted the lifeless Takumi, and carried him across the school yard, quietly in the dark and out into the night, away from the school, away from the noisy eyes that could come across, away where none would find Takumi long enough for the boys to do their unfinished business, and just far enough where none would hear them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Takumi-kun: The beginning – Chapter 2**

**Forbidden feelings**

Takumi moved slightly and a rush of pain went through his head, making him jolt back and stopping him in his movements. He relaxed his body and it sank against the cold floor beneath him. Wait, a stone floor? That couldn't have been right,last time he checked he had rushed out of his new room and away from Gii, away from that gaze that seemed to see right through him. He had ran away from his words that had been spot on, like he had been able to walk around the walls he had created around people, and with even as much as getting close to him. Takumi closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing that was quickly speeding up, he had to try to focus so that he could get the heck out of here. He remember something hitting him, and a voice, or maybe it had been two, talking in hushed voices over him. He opened his eyes and was greeted with almost complete darkness, apart from the window where the moonlight was casting its light into the big room. Trying, without moving his body too much, He let his eyes wander around the unfamiliar place,taking in the blackness, and soon he was able to make out a big piano standing only a few meter in front of him. Suddenly a sound of cloths and a something sitting up hastily reached him, and before he had time to react Gii was in font of him.

"Takumi" He gasped as he rushed forwards, almost stumbling has he got up on his feet and dropped down beside him, his hands wandering quickly and before Takumi couldn't even react, Gii was touching his face, softly and gently as if even the smallest movement would break him. "Are you okay?" He breathed as he looked down at Takumi with a look of worry and as Takumi gazed into those dark eyes, he thought he saw a glint of fear in them as well. Takumi sat there, stunned. If he hadn't been so taken by suprise he would have noticed the hand that was stroking his face and the other that seemed to be searching for wounds or cuts. If he had, if would have pushed away the second they had landed on him, and now instead,he did a half a second too late as he the fear filled him up.

"I'm so sorry" Takumi said hastly and he looked at him, with a mix of worry and sincerity. The push was harder then he had intended to be and he saw Gii fell back with a thud and he looked almost as puzzled as Takumi as he feel back, leaning on his face, but it vanished as quickly as it had come and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, and it's part my fault since I was the one touching you without permission" He smiled brightly, as if hadn't even happened." Next time though, don't apologizing afterwards if you're actually going to push me away"

Takumi nodded but his mind had wandered off and Gii's words didn't really reach him. His hand almost unconsciously reached up to touch his face where Gii's hand had lingered only seconds ago. He rubbed his cheek, but the lingering feeling didn't seem to go away. He dropped his back back into his lap with a sight and he was determined to ignore the tingling feeling he had felt as Gii's hand had slipped down his neck and along his collar bone. There was no away he was feelings this, not a chance in hell. But as he glance at Gii, he couldn't help but to noticing, who only sat a few meters away that for now, there was no feelings of fear, threatening to swallow him whole.

Takumi swallowed as Gii meet his eyes with a smile. He quickly looked away and focused on the grand piano on the other side of the room instead. "Where are we?" He asked as he tried to find his voice again, but even speaking seemed painful, as his throat protested.

"The Music room" Gii answered quickly as he stood up and stretched out his hand to Takumi.

Takumi glanced at the hand and tried to stand up without the offering support of Gii, but before he had time to react, his legs folded beneath him , protesting at the weight and just as he thought he was going to rush to the ground, a couple of pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. "Careful" Gii's voice was soft as he helped him stand up and as he felt Takumi start shaking, he dropped his hands and stepped away. "Are you sure you're okay?" He leaned closer but just enough that Takumi could breath without feeling to crouded.

Meeting Gii's eyes, he nodded slowly. He would be find, he had handled worse then this before. Swallowing he forced the fear away and stood up a little straighter. Willing and forcing his legs to move he walked towards the piano before reaching out to grab it, steadying himself. Okay, maybe it was a liiiitle worse then he had thought, reckoning from the loud protest from his body, and yet, beyond all that pain, the tingling feeling coming from his cheek didn't seem to disappear at all.

"Is this some kind of welcome back party to us second graders that I don't know about?" Takumi turned back to Gii, still holding the Piano, like it was the only thing holding him up.

Gii looked sad for a second as he walked towards Takumi and took a stand opposite of him."I'm afraid this is all my fault" He grimaced.

"Is that so?"

Gii nodded slowly. "It seems" He paused for a second, carefully choosing his words"by liking you, I've pissed some people off" He said to so causally that Takumi almost missed the words, almost.

"Wait what?" His eyes snapped up and looked into Gii's to search but there was nothing but pure honesty in them."Yo—You.. li-like...me?" He hardly couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth, but there they were, and they were out.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed you're sort of cute you know, and quite handsome if you ask me" He walked around and his eyes were warm as they searched for his gaze. "And yeah, I haven't forgotten about the little problem you have, but it you ask me it is was makes Takumi, Takumi, so no matter what you're going to say from now on, or even how much you try to avoid me, I'll still like you, just so you know"

Speechless, it was all he could do but to stand there. His heart were for some reason racing at Gii's words, while another of him wanted to run out of the room and avoid and forget that this entire conversation and ever even existed.

Saved by the bell, the big door into the music room opened with a bang."There you are" A tall dark man stepped in that Takumi didn't recolonize at all. "I've been looking everywhere for you, ever since someone came yelling that they saw Takumi being dragged away and then seeing a mad Gii running after" The man smiled as if was something that happened everyday. "Back to the doorms with you, or I'll be in big trouble. " He walked behind Gii and gave him a push.

"Oi, we where in the middle of something important!" Gii protested as he was being forced out.

"well whatever this important matter is it can wait until morning." He pushed Gii through the door who seemed to be dragging his feet every step of the way. "You to Takumi" The man called and somehow with his legs who had clearly given up on him few hours ago he and Gii managed to make it back into the door room.

None of them spoke as they changed into their sleeping cloths and Takumi was glad for it. It gave him some time to at least try to take in the weird night that had. His heart and mind was in a inner tumult, and he sighted as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep for at least a little while. He shouldn't be feeling like this, it was as simple as that.

"Don't worry Takumi" Gii whispered and despite that it was low, Takumi heard him. "You don't have to have an answer or anything like that, but I just wanted to you to know what I feel, because I don't plan to hold back. And i'll do anything in my power to prove to yourself just how special and amazing you are. I'll show you that even if you don't believe it yourself, you are worth loving"


End file.
